shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaito Ren
Introduction Jaito Ren is the doctor of the Blackbird pirates, as well as one of their strongest combatents. He is also a cyborg as a result of eating the Ando Ando no Mi devil fruit. His competence and skill both in the operating theatre and on the battlefield, as well as his various other abilities, have made him the core of the crew's vanguard, second in power only to the Captain Murlo Merula. Appearance Personality Ren is predominantly calm, business like, and logical, rarely if ever bothering to talk to others needlessly. The sole exceptions to this are some of the members of his crew, who he trusts and will talk with somewhat more casually. Otherwise, he remains aloof, and never wastes words on those he does not respect. He has an odd quirk of occasionally reciting "status reports" about his imediate circumstances, or his current tactics. This appears to be an affection, rather than a direct result of his devil fruit powers, although it is apparently at odds with his tacticurn nature. He also appears exceptionally inteligent, displaying an understanding of both medical science and anatomy, as well as tactics in combat, among other things, and can easily apply his knowledge to deduce new information about a situation quickly. Ren appears to believe in authority from strength, but also in responsibility accompanying said authority. He is quick to emphasise that the weak should obey and defer to the strong, but also considers it the obligation of the strong to protect or tend to the wellbeing of their subordinates where possible. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Ren is a staggeringly competent hand to hand fighter, displaying exceptional speed, strength and agility as he fights, overwhelming many opponents with the rate which he attacks. His altered body exagerates this still further, providing him with greater than normal reflexes, internal armour and protection, and an array of concealed weaponry, making him very hard to predict. Devil Fruit For further information: Ando Ando no Mi Ren ate the Paramecia Ando Ando no Mi, and as a result became an android. His cyborg side is a result of this, and can be quickly adapted and updated using this fruit's powers. He often integrates new technologies and improved systems into his body as he discovers them, and adapts quickly to overcome his weaknesses Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes "Respect the power. That is our rule. And it is absolute. But you should not forget it has another side to it, one just as important. The power respects you." Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Doctor Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:13th Madman Category:Cyborg Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Intelligence